


Stress Relief

by TariSirfalas



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Soft Vore, Vore, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day working on Super Hostile, Vechs needs a little help falling asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Vechs sighed tiredly as he flew above the terrain. It had been a long day working on the new Super Hostile map, designing dungeons, dealing with derpy minions. The new Guardian fish were adorable, but they didn’t really understand their job yet. They couldn’t just goof off when they wanted and it had used up the majority of his patience ordering them around. He was glad to finally get away from the water areas for awhile.

He landed in the Victory Monument. He just needed a quiet place to lay down. As he got near the bed however, he heard the distant sound of squishing in the walls. Oh yeah...he still needed to move that honey pot away from hearing distance in the Monument. He sighed, too tired to even consider doing it now. He’d just have to deal with the noise while he took a nap. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, however, he knew he’d need help falling asleep. He reached down and pushed his pants off, kicking them onto the floor. Sitting up on the side of the bed, the mapmaker pulled his limp member from his boxers and slowly began to coax it to erection. It was an odd method of sleep aid, but it had worked for him in the past. With his other hand he leaned back on the bed, closing his eyes. He didn’t think about anything specific, concentrating on the pleasure itself. He could still hear the squishy noises from behind the wall and it started to distract him. An image popped into his head, just a single vision of himself covered in the warm goo and he moaned as a wave of pleasure rushed across his body. His hand moved faster, listening to the sounds in the wall. That would probably feel amazing, he imagined. So warm, making his skin so sensitive. What if...what if he…

His heart started to beat faster as he stood up from the bed, an idea in his head, a crazy idea. He fumbled with his hands as he stripped the rest of his clothes and shifted through the wall, searching for the honey pot. He didn’t have to look long. The monsters inside saw him, but didn’t approach him. Either they respected his position as their master or they were slightly alarmed by his lack of clothing, but it didn’t matter. He shooed them away, his voice full of authority as he ordered them to find some other cavern to stand in. As he strode further into the area, his eyes adjusted to the dark and then he saw it. The large slime was bouncing itself into a wall but it soon sensed his presence and began to hop towards him eagerly. Out of all his minions, the slimes were the most simple-minded, happy to just leap around, no matter what direction it took them, or to what end. He was counting on this one being at least a little intelligent.

“Okay Slime,” he spoke slowly, idly stroking his erection. “I want you to follow this command no matter what, okay? Eat me.” As he had sort of expected, the slime’s bouncing slowed. It was confused. He growled, his temper already short from the long day. “Go on, do it,” he told it. “Put me in your mouth and suck on me.”

If anything, his commands made the monster more confused. He should have realized this was going to be difficult. He stood in front of the slime and pushed his fingers into the top of its face. The squelching noise it made sent a shiver up his spine and he felt the warm slime slowly envelop his hands inside itself. “Open your mouth, minion,” he murmured to it huskily. In the dark, he watched a horizontal line appear in the slime’s face as it parted its lips. The instinct to feed seemed to be taking over. He felt green goo wrap around his ankles, pulling his body inside the slime’s gaping maw. A sigh of satisfaction came from the mapmaker, feeling the tingling coming from his skin as it was coated in the warm substance. The slime pulled him inside, encasing his legs, covering him the the wonderful goo. Soon he was laying on his back and a low moan escaped his lips as the slime closed itself around him, his cock being thrust inside the top of its mouth, squeezing it gently. His hands were still stuck above him, keeping his head from hitting the ground as the slime continued bouncing down the cavern, the added weight preventing it from going too high.

“Do I taste good, minion?” he murmured to it, feeling the warmth in his muscles spreading as the goo seemed to seep into his skin, tingling his every nerve. “Suck on me, savor the flavor~” He heard the squelching sound at the same time as he felt an air bubble form around his lower body. Just when he was about to growl at the slime for disobeying his order, the walls of the inside of its mouth slammed around him, causing his breath to hitch as his throbbing cock was enveloped in the slime again. He realized that the slime was actually doing as it was told. It was rolling him in its mouth, tasting it with its goo. The monster repeated the action and the mapmaker groaned, his breathing already so heavy. Vaguely he felt that the slime was slowly pulling the rest of his body inside, but he didn’t care.

“Faster, damnit!” he growled, not liking the pace. The slime obliged and Vechs moaned in satisfaction, his skin so sensitive. He started bucking his hips, intoxicated by the feeling it gave him to thrust his erection into the hot goo. His whole body tingled with lust and he moaned and whimpered over and over as the pleasure grew and his mind grew fuzzy. He growled at the monster, knowing it couldn’t possibly understand his frustration. Suddenly, he realized that he had sunk into the slime almost to his shoulders. He needed to end this soon. He needed to cum.

“Just...a little..more…” he moaned, shamelessly breathless. “Suck on me...more!” The ooze around him squeezed around him tighter, his cock thrusting faster. So close…

“I’m...I’m gonna...cu-Ah!” The force of his ejaculation caught him by surprise and his mouth hung open wide as he went limp with pleasure, his hips convulsing, emptying himself in the slime’s mouth. The monster swallowed the liquid, still mindlessly following his orders. In between deep breaths, he commanded the slime to release him. Unceremoniously, the mapmaker was spit out onto the cavern floor, his body coated in green goo. Woosy, still in the afterglow, he patted the side of the slime’s body, promising to reward it later.

As it bounced away, Vechs felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him. Slowly, he picked himself up and walked back to his bed in the Victory Monument. He didn’t care that he was still sticky with slime, he needed sleep. He wrapped himself in the red blanket and he breathed a sigh of contentment as his head hit the pillow and he drifted away. He’d need all the rest he could get. Tomorrow was going to be a long day too.


End file.
